dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wonder Girls
Archivo:43699443.jpg ¿Wonder Girls? *'Nombre: Wonder Girls' (원더 걸스) *'Número de Miembros Activos:' 5 *'Ex miembros o miembros no activos:' 2 *'Debut: '''2007 *'País:' Corea del Sur *'Fan Club Oficial: Wonderful *'Color Oficial: '''Rosa Perlado *'Estilo:'''Pop,' K-Pop, Dance-Pop ,Teen Pop, Mando-pop, Hip-hop, A capella *'Agencia:' JYP entertainment (Corea) (''La misma que 2PM ,2AM,MISS A, JOO, etc) *'Canciones mas exitosas: '''Tell me, So hot, Nobady, 2DT, Be my baby Historia 'thumb|302pxPre Debut''' Wonder girls es un grupo de cinco chicas creado por el famoso cantautor y productor musical Park Jin Young. El nacimiento de este grupo empezó con un show nacional de ‘buscatalentos’ que se emitó en 2001. A través de esa oportunidad Park Jin Young , su actual productor, descubrió a Min Sun Ye (lider). Y en sucesivos shows y pruebas encontró a las demás cuatro miembros. Todas las integrantes fueron capacitadas para el canto, baile y para actuar. 'Debut' El grupo debutó el 10 de febrero del 2007 en el programa de la MBC Music Core, cantando la canción Irony, un single con influencias hip-hop incluido en su primer mini-album, The Wonder Begins. El disco se convirtió en un éxito vendiendo 11.454 copias durante el 2007 y ganado premios por ello y asi conviritiendose en las mejores y entrando a los Billorst Worls. Cuando se debuto se dijo que eran la version femenina de SS501 ya que tenian muchos talento al igual que ellos y otros dicen que son las version femenina de DBSK . 'Salida de Hyun A e ingreso de Yoobin' Wonder Girls atravesó varios problemas de salud. El 25 de junio, So Hee fue diagnosticada con una lesión en el ligamento de una rodilla después de haber caído de una motocicleta mientras filmaba la película Some Like It Hot (뜨거운 것이 좋아). thumb|302px Las restantes cuatro miembros continuaron con sus actividades hasta finales de julio, cuando Hyun A fue retirada del grupo debido a la preocupación de sus padres por su estado de salud, en especial por una gastroenteritis crónica que la tuvo hospitalizada brevemente durante marzo y abril de ese año. El 5 de septiembre, Good Entertainment, envió a su trainee Kim Yoo Bin a JYP Enterainment, como reemplazo de Hyun A. Hizo su debut tres días después en una presentación del grupo en el programa de la KBS, Music Bank. 'Internacionalización' En febrero del 2008, el grupo fue a Estados Unidos para unirse como invitadas especiales a la gira Bad Concert, que su mentor y productor, Park Jin Young, realizó es este país. Durante esta visita aprovecharon de rodar el videoclip de su tercer single, Wishing on a Star. En mayo del 2008 visitan Tailandia, país en el que fueron nominadas a los premios Seed Asian Artist of the Year Award en la categoría Seed Popular Asian Artist of the Year. El 1 de Julio de 2009 Los Jonas Brothers Las invitan a que sean las teloneras de su proxima gira. El 31 de Julio de 2009 llegaron a la ciudad de Monterrey, México como teloneras del Jonas Brothers World Tour 2009 de los Jonas Brothers. Wonder Girls, son las Reynas del k-pop ', siendo el primer grupo en entrar en las listas Billboard de EE.UU con su temas "Nobody", "2DT", "Be my Baby", tambien fueron las que abrieron paso a la ola hallyu con Tell me y Nobady ,es por eso que son catalogados como el mejor grupo k-pop a nivel mundial. Fuera de corea por mas de 2 años, y viviendo en EE.UU grabaron su pelicula, "The Wonder Girls" , pelicula que se estrena el 2 de febrero de 2012, por el canal teen nick, siendo coo-protaginistas The School Girls grupo americano, lanzando el MV de la cancion "The Dj Is Mine" siendo como trailer de la pelicula. 'Salida de SunMi, y llegada de Hye Rim El 22 de enero del 2010, JYP Entertaiment sacó un comunicado oficial de que SunMi dejaría a un lado su carrera musical para seguir con sus estudios académicos. También se anunció que la nueva integrante de la banda sería Hye Rim (Lim), una aprendiz de JYP Entertainment China. ''Originalmente debutaria con las ''Wonder Girls China quien despues cambiara a miss A. La nueva integrante de las Wonder Girls nacida en Hong Kong y de ascendencia surcoreana. Ha estado entrenando en la academia de JYP por tres años y puede hablar cuatro idiomas: inglés, coreano, mandarín y cantonés. Integrantes Archivo:Wonder_Girls_unleash_teaser_for_new_US_single_The_DJ_Is_Mine_09012012012724.jpg Integrantes: Lim, Sohee, Yubin, Sunye, YeEun Ex-Miembros: Hyun A. SunMi *Min Sun Ye Lider / Vocalista Principal / Bailarina Principal. *Kim Yubin Rapera Principal / Vocalista de Apollo / Bailarina. ppandofnoe f............ *Park Ye Eun Vocalista Principal / Compositora / Bailarina. *Ahn So Hee Vocalista / Bailarina Principal /Visual. *Hye Rim (Lim) Vocalista /Sub Rapera / Bailarina/Macknae Discografia 'Discografia Coreana' 'Singles' 'Albums' Singles Digitales 'Discografia en Ingles' 'Singles' 'Discografia China' Singles Programas de television 'Tours' Curiosidades *Fueron entrenadas por el mismo Bi (Rain). tanto en el baile y el canto. *Oficialmente ya son embajadoras de K-food (comida coreana) lo hacen para trasmitirla a la gente extranjera. *Tienen muchos exitos pero los mejore son: Irony, Tell Me, Nobody, So Hot, 2DT, Be My Baby, G.N.O y The Dj Is Mine. *Hicieron un cover de B.O.B. "Nothing on you" para Billboard Mashup Mondays ganandole a artistas Estadounidenses. *Fueron las favoritas 2 años consecutivos (2007 y 2008) ocupando el primer puesto ganandole a grupos como TVXQ ,Big Bang , SNSD y BoA , etc. *Sus exitos "Nobody", "2DT", "Be my Baby" "G.N.O" "The DJ is Mine" entraron a la lista de Billboard de EE.UU siendo el primer grupo coreano en entrar a la lista. *Estan entre las 15 actrices mas bellas de toda Asia. *Estan en el puesto numero 38 en las mujeres mas sexys del mundo, siendo el grupo Asiatico con mas alto puesto. *Su primer premio ganado en el 2011 por la cancion "Be my baby" lo rompieron ya que de tanta emocion se les callo. *Una revista en Nueva York las selecciono como las bellezas 2011. *Las Wonder Girls por su MV de "Be my Baby", segun estadisticas de Youtube fue el video mas reproducido en menor tiempo, ganandodole a : Hyuna Ah (Ex Wonder Girl) "Bubble Pop" quedando en 2° lugar, SNSD por "The Boys" quedando en 3° lugar, Kara por "Step" 4°, en 5° 2ne1 con "Lonely", 6° de nuevo 2ne1 por "我最紅", 7°lugar T-ara por "Roly Roly", 8° f(x) por "Pinocchio", 9° lugar Sistar con "so cool" y en 10° lugar "Godd Bye Baby" de Miss A *Son consideradas las Reynas o Princesas del K-POP, ya que gracias a ellas el KPOP se hizo muy famoso cuando las Wonder Girls entraron al Billboard de USA y dieron paso a la ola coreana a USA, y de ahy a otros paises. *La pelicula The Wonder Girls, saldra al aire el O2 de Febrero del 2O12 por el canal teen nick. *Se habia especulado que Mimi ex-integrante, regresaria a las Wondr Girls, pero un manager del grupo, aseguro que solo era un rumor pero que Mimi sigue siendo aprendiz del JYP ntertainment *La pelicula The Wonder Girls, saldra al aire el O2 de Febrero del 2O12 por el canal teen nick. Premios Galeria 1-047-047377_6-Wonder-Girls.jpg 1-047-047377_1-Wonder-Girls.jpg 1-047-047377_7-Wonder-Girls.jpg 1-047-047377_9-Wonder-Girls.jpg 1-047-047377_12-Wonder-Girls.jpg 1-047-047377_14-Wonder-Girls.jpg 1-047-047377_16-Wonder-Girls.jpg 2_wondergirls.jpg 49e9f75b_2c74b37e_081227musikwondergirlsanh2.jpg 49e9f762_06c78311_wg27121.jpg 382px-Wonder_girls_84864.jpg 393c88dd8f4e92e376c63811.jpg 415px-Wonder_girls_346783.jpg 545px-Wonder_girls_220234.jpg 767px-Wonder_girls_382283.jpg 773px-Wonder_girls_382284.jpg 796px-Wonder_girls_203285.jpg Wonder-girls-007.jpg Wonder-girls-002.jpg Wonder-girls-001a.jpg Wondergirls 20090703 seoulbeats.jpg Wondere.jpg Wonder+Girls+www.png Wonder+Girls+Wonder.jpg Wonder+Girls+wg5.png Wonder+Girls+wg2.png Wonder+Girls+wg01.png Wonder+.png Wonder+.jpg Wonder+Girls+untitled.jpg Wonder+Girls+tbj bjpgd.jpg Wonder+Girls+TBJ.jpg Wonder+Girls+So+Hot+2.jpg Wonder+Girls+SO+HOT.jpg Wonder+Girls+SHP.jpg Wonder+Girls+INTERVIEW Magazine May 2011WG.png Wonder+Girls+c0617 petitcrown.jpg Wonder+Girls+20080728110928786b01109fp7.jpg Wonder+Girls+20090724 wgwallpaper a.png Wonder+Girls+1.png Wonder+Girls++3.png Wonder+Girls (5).png Wonder+Girls (4).png Wonder+G.png Wonder+Girls (2).png Wonder+Girls (1).png Wonder Girls3.jpg Wallpaper34.jpg Nbnf1.jpg Korea-wonder-girls-001.jpg Feb wonder girls2.jpg 3423 1725 080801172835 wm.jpg 830px-Wonder girls 282649.jpg 811px-Wonder girls 321609.jpg 796px-Wonder girls 203285.jpg 774px-Wonder girls 152336.jpg 773px-Wonder girls 382284.jpg 767px-Wonder girls 382283.jpg 545px-Wonder girls 220234.jpg wonder-girls-008.jpg wonder-girls-concept-korea-100909-6.jpg wonder-girls-exr-loves-pucca-100908-2.jpg Wonder-Girls-HEADER.jpg wonder-girls-wonder-girls-1871971-940-625.jpg 796px-Wonder_girls_558101.jpg 798px-Wonder_girls_555407.jpg Wonder_girls_557489.jpg 1 - copia.jpg 003a84q5.jpg 20081220-20081219_wondergirls.jpg c25f7_WG.jpg cover12.jpg cover17.jpg korea-wonder-girls-005.jpg so.jpg tumblr_ls0apaR5qX1qi9rg9o1_500_thumb.jpg tumblr_ls676akRUK1qco1zjo1_500_thumb.jpg wSER.jpg Wonder+Girls+wondergirls.jpg Wonder95Girls-200902100416142.jpg Tumblr_lvpcep8NZs1qco1zjo1_500.jpg Fgfr.png 20110822_cosmopolitan_wondergirls_group_0.jpg 20110822_cosmopolitandf_wondergirls_lim_sunye_yubin_3.jpg 20110822_cosmopolitan_wondergirls_yeeun_lim_4.jpg bfff.jpg 451px-600_429_wonder_girls_38.jpg 376886 291942317493716 286808051340476 939213 27400760 n.jpg 59776ec58e0f05d210a5dc8b5b821a88_large.jpg tumblr_lvr5p8Xg931qawd1jo1_500.png tumblr_lunzcvY1pP1qawd1jo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxah3qYUXo1qbaabno1_500.jpg 1-047-047377_19-Wonder-Girls.jpg 20081126_wondergirlsvita1.jpg jjj.png eb8ba8ecb2b4360.jpg Korea-wonder-girls-005.jpg mjj.png Wonder-girlsk.jpg Wonder-Girls-HEADER.jpg WGjjj.jpg Wonder+Girlsdd.png Wonder+Girls+Wonder.png Wonder+Girls+1.png Videografia 'Videografia Coreana' thumb|left|298px|Wonder Girls - Ironythumb|right|298px|Wonder Girls - Tell me thumb|left|298px|Wonder Girls - So Hot thumb|right|298px|Wonder Girls - Nobody thumb|right|298px|"This time"thumb|left|298px|"It's not love" thumb|left|298px|"Now" EVER Commercialthumb|right|298px|"Take it" thumb|left|298px|Wonder Girls - 2 Differents Tears thumb|right|298px 'Videografia en Ingles' thumb|right|300px|2 Different tearsthumb|left|300px|Nobody thumb|right|300px|K-Food partythumb|left|300px|Nothin' on You (cover) thumb|left|300px|The DJ Is Mine 'videografia china' thumb|left|300px Enlaces *﻿Pagina Oficial *Canal Oficial - Youtube *Twitter Oficial Wonder Girls *WONDERFULS DEL MUNDO Twitter *Twitter Oficial - Sun Yen *Twitter Oficial - Yenny *Twitter Oficial - Yubin *Twitter Oficial - SoHee *Twitter Oficial - Lim Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JYP entertainment Categoría:CCantante Categoría:Bailarines Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KCantante Categoría:CGrupo